


Plant One on Me

by Ohio_Doe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Cas has wings, Dean Winchester Has a Wing Kink, Fae Castiel (Supernatural), Fae Dean Winchester, I don't know man, M/M, Sad Castiel (Supernatural), Why?, Wing Kink, i need sleeps, maybe smut later idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohio_Doe/pseuds/Ohio_Doe
Summary: In a world of the fae, Dean moves to sunny California to be closer to his brother in the wake of their parent's death.He found a garden he thought he could call his own. Turns out, it's not his.





	1. It'll Leaf You Wanting More

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like.... I have no idea whats happening.  
But this is for you.

As Dean sat in the sun, he soaked up the rays like the plants that surrounded him. He listened to the buzzing of the insects and the smooth swish of the plants and flowers as the wind ran them through her invisible fingers, caressing and swaying the vegetation. The faes freckled skin glistened in the sunlight, the small part of fae DNA that was fire relishing in the heat and rejoicing in the flame of the sun.

The smell of honey, lilacs, and lavender hung in the air despite every type of flower being present in the garden. That scent warmed Dean’s insides, forever present when he came to soak in the sun to be uninterrupted. The day he’d found the garden and stumbled into its radiant beauty, the scent had made up his mind that this place would be his thinking place.

Being mostly blood fae, the scents of other creatures crowded his nose sometimes and gave him a headache. So, he needed a spot away from people, away from other fae and other creatures, a place that would be his own and to help him clear his head. So when moving to a new town, Dean made it his mission to find a new spot as soon as he could. And he found his own personal Eden.

When Dean’s parents were killed, his perspective on life changed. He didn’t want to be locked away in an office all day long, suffering the company of people he didn’t really care for and dreading his days before they even started. So the fae packed up his things, quit his job before he could climb the corporate ladder that would most likely lead him closer to killing himself the higher in the rungs he climbed, and moved to California where Sam was attending school.

It was kind of ironic how his parents died, seeing as how his mom was full fire fae. They were in an office building for some reason or another when a dragon lost his control on his spell, the spell slipped loose, and the entire building had toppled to the ground in fire and ash. Once the siblings had grieved, they had a small laugh at the fact. It wasn’t funny, just ironic. Like how Dean, mostly blood fae, can’t stand the smell and sound of other creatures blood running thick and heavy through their veins.

Sam, however, had inherited some dark fae from his namesake, Samuel Campbell. So when Sam does get some blood in his system, his dark fae powers manifest and turn him a bit darker, especially demon blood. After Jessica had left Dean’s little brother, he’d taken up company with a demon named Ruby. She’d feed him her blood and convince him to do things that he normally never would.

After banishing her with his dark fae powers a few times, Ruby grew tired of corrupting the innocent Sam and left. To Dean’s astonishment, Sam never lost his spot at Stanford. Which, for the record, made Dean so damn proud. He thinks it shows just how smart and determined the young fae was.

So, here he was, sitting cross-legged, shirtless, and happy in a private garden in sunny California. And he couldn’t be happier. At least for now. He wasn’t lonely, he had Sam. Sometimes.

Lost in thought and relishing the feeling of happiness that made its way through his body, Dean dozed. He must have dozed a little deeper than he meant to because when he was startled awake, his ass was asleep and the sky was darkening.

He jumped to his feet, nearly falling over when static made its way through his legs. Goose flesh spread over his torso when a cool breeze brushed his naked chest.

“What are you doing here?” A deep voice asks.

Dean turns, eyes searching for the invader of his garden. They land on a smaller figure, standing awkwardly at the entrance of the place, hidden in the archway. “Um, I was just soaking up the sun.” He looked around. “Keyword, was. I guess I fell asleep.”

A scoff came from the figure. “No, why are you in my garden?”

“Your-? Oh, dude, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize this land wasn’t public.” Dean’s cheeks reddened, embarrassment over him ritually trespassing almost every day surfacing in his mind. “I’ll leave.”

“Wait.” The deep voice made its way deep into Dean’s bones, the owner making his way out of the shadows.

A small breath caught in Dean’s throat. Not only was the man freaking attractive, but the wings attached to the man’s back were downright beautiful. They were dark and wide, like something you’d see on a butterfly. But they were almost iridescent, like a dragonfly’s. They’d catch the light at one angle, only to look matte and flat at another angle. They swirled and fluttered, leaving Dean mesmerized.

Dean didn’t have wings, but he had small fangs. It really annoyed him when he was mistaken for a vampire because that shit is so overdone these days. He’d get stopped by girls, and sometimes guys, on the street asking him to bite them. _Gross, no thanks. _His ears were a bit pointed, but nothing like a vampires. Fortunately, he’d been born without a tail or horns. Now wings, he wishes he’d gotten some.

The wings of the stranger twitched and folded, hiding all four panels, tucking themselves against their owner. Dean blushed again, realizing he’d been staring. “You come here during the day?” The voice was hesitant but still deep.

“Uh, yeah.” Dean looked up, staring into the blue eyes of the stranger, only to look away again. “I tend to get a little overwhelmed with the number of people in the city, so I try to get some time to myself.” He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a bit awkward at the confession.

The stranger's eyes softened, a small smile twitching to his lips, fangs flashing in the moonlight that now lit their conversation. “I know what you mean.” He moved a bit closer to Dean, toward the center of the garden. “The plants don’t talk back or smell like garbage.”

Dean snorted a laugh. He could relate, some people’s blood and scent reeking of the city or their scent is too strong for Dean to feel comfortable around. The scent of lilacs, lavender, and honey grew stronger the closer the other fae got to Dean, though it wasn’t a bad strong. It was good, relaxing him and he actually enjoyed the scent. The scent that stuck to the very earth of this garden that he’d been enjoying just hours ago.

“I’m Castiel.” The fae murmured, moving closer, eyes sweeping over Dean’s shoulders and face, his wings, and ears twitched. “You’ve got some fire in you.”

“Uh, yeah.” Dean bit his lip, worrying it between his teeth, a fang catching a bit.

Castiel squinted at Dean, blue eyes raking over his body again, glance probing and it seemed like he was examining Dean. “You have claret in your bone.”

The taller fae’s brows drew together. “You mean my blood? Uh, Yeah, I guess….”

With a quick nod, Castiel seemed to be done with the statements of Dean’s insides and he settled himself nicely into the foliage of the plants and grass.

Dean squinted at the fae, his own glance studying the man. “You’re not a nymph.” He stated plainly, settling himself back into the spot he’d been. “But you do have nature in your blood.” Dean could smell it, the plant and honey smell strong in him.

“No, not a nymph.” Castiel rolled his eyes. “Nymphs lure and seduce. No thanks. I’m a garden fae.”

Dean hummed at the answer, studying the dark hair and wings of Castiel. Most garden fae had light wings and light hair, but not this one, not this beautiful creature in front of Dean. _I bet you could seduce me. _“You’re also part night, yes?”

A small smile made its way back to Castiel’s lips. “You are very perceptive. Yes, I prefer spending my time in the moonlight.”

“So, you think other people smell like garbage.” Dean started, fiddling with his pants. “Do I smell bad?”

Castiel closed his eyes, nose up in the air, and inhaled. He held his breath for a moment, like rolling around a taste in your mouth to savor the flavor, and exhaled. “No, you smell like pine and fire.” His eyes slid open, pinning Dean to the spot. “It’s quite pleasant.”

Dean blushed again, looking anywhere but the garden fae. “Yeah, you too. Name’s Dean.”

“This may be my garden, but the plants seem to have become quite taken with you.” Castiel murmured as he caressed the flowers to his right, fangs and wings flashing in the moonlight as he moved. “I suppose if they enjoy your presence, you may continue to use the space as yours. But so help me, if you harm my plants, I will harm you, Dean.”

Nodding, Dean agreed. “Yes, of course. I’d never think to destroy such a beautiful place. If someone did, they’d be a major dick.”

Blue eyes squinted again at Dean, speculation in his stare. “Yes, I suppose they would be a major dick, as you so eloquently put it.”

They sat in the quiet for a few more minutes, Castiel seeming to relish in the moonlight. He wanted to sit and watch the dark man, taking in every shade that the wings could catch while they moved, wanted to witness how he moved and communicated with his garden. But Dean had to leave him to his own personal Eden.

“I’ll get out of your hair. Have a great night, Cas.” Dean stood, brushing stray grass from his ass. “Maybe we’ll bump into each other again soon.”

Castiel smiled, turning his attention back to Dean. “Yes, maybe we will Dean. Have a pleasant evening.”

As Dean drove home, he wondered how long that had been Castiel’s garden. It was plush and beautiful, clearly well-loved and cared for. The plants were so well-loved, his being had been threatened if he were to harm the plants. He’d never do something like that but seeing the spark of protection flood Castiel had sparked something deeper and darker inside of Dean.

Shaking his head from the thought, Dean showered away the scent of the sun and laid down in bed. He couldn’t wait to meet Castiel again.


	2. Up in Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys bond.

For the next couple of weeks, the pair had missed each other. The scent of honey, lilac, and lavender still strong in the air when Dean would get there early enough when he didn’t work. Refusing to drink most blood he had the chance to consume, Dean had to eat. So, unfortunately, he was unable to stay long enough to see Cas, his body whining for sustenance.

The next time they encounter each other, Dean had thought to pack a snack. If you could call it a snack. He packed half a pie and a six-pack, all of which he was gladly chowing and drinking down when a rustle of leaves draws him from his food.

Castiel stepped through the arc of the garden, freezing only slightly when he spies Dean. He makes his way over to his usual spot, wings catching the last rays on sunlight filtering through the trees and foliage, mesmerizing Dean again. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean swallowed the pie, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Heya, Cas.” He smiled, fangs flashing.

The garden fae eyed Dean with a curious glance, looking at the pie. “What kind of pie is that?” Castiel pulled a book from his bag, cracking it open. The thick glasses he wore started to slip, causing him to push them back up. Dean wanted to lick this guy’s face.

_….What?_

“It’s cherry, like mom used to make,” Dean answered, remembering Mary’s amazing pies. “Well, not really. I tried to follow her recipe but I can never get it the way she did.”

Sadness flited across the other man’s face, only to flee just as quickly as it came. “I like cherry. Though I think apple is my favorite.”

Dean smiled, looking down at the pie that was nearly gone. “I could bring you one if you’d like. I make a mean pie.”

A small smile ticked at the corners of Castiel’s mouth. “I’d like that very much, Dean.”

“Whatcha reading?” The blood fae asked, sliding a bit closer, trying to get a look. He eyed the garden fae’s glasses, feeling a bit of something in the pit of his stomach. He hadn’t worn them last time. Castiel was cute_ and_ he wore thick nerd glasses. Dean could sit and watch the man for hours if he was given the opportunity.

“Just a book on old lore. I’ve become curious about other fae…. Recently.” Castiel’s answer was textbook but his eyes sparkled. Was he talking about Dean?

Dean slid just a bit closer, peaking over at the pages. The scent of concentrated honey wafted into his nose, lilac, and lavender on its heels. He closed his eyes, savoring the scent, letting every molecule and particle of Castiel caress his senses, lulling his mood. He felt… content here, in this garden, surrounded by the scent of this other fae.

“When you’re relaxed, I can smell your pine as if I were in the forest.” Castiel’s rumble broke Dean from his spell, making the blood fae blush.

“I don’t mean to be so weird. It’s just so relaxing to be around someone whose scent doesn’t make me wanna puke.” Dean admitted. “You smell sweet, too.”

A huff of a laugh left Castiel’s lips and he turned the page. “That’s because I’m a carrier.”

Dean blinked, eyes on the page, not reading. He’d never met a male carrier before. Mary had been a carrier, able to carry the child of a blood fae, her fire not burning John’s flesh when they touched. _Interesting._ If Castiel was a carrier, then Dean couldn’t burn him. God, what he’d give not to be afraid to hurt someone close to him.

Dean knew that all types of fae and creatures had relationships of all types, but if a dragon fell in love with a nymph and neither was a carrier, they wouldn’t be able to have children. But say if a blood fae and a garden fae were to fall in love and at least one was a carrier, then they could produce offspring.

He didn’t want to make it weird, so he nodded as if that was the obvious answer to his statement. He could feel and hear Castiel’s blood pumping, it had quickened when the words left his mouth, expecting a creepy or uncomfortable reply from Dean most likely.

Dean checked his watch, frowning at the time. He had to get up early for work and he was already lacking in sleep just wanting to spend time in the garden. He sighed, standing. “I guess I should head out.”

A small look of disappointment cast across Castiel’s face, he closed to book. “It was nice seeing you again, Dean.” He chewed his lip, watching Dean for a moment. “Tell me, before you go, what is your favorite plant in my garden?”

“Uh...” Dean looked around, unsure of what to answer. He honestly loved all of the garden, but the red dahlias in the corner drew him in. They reminded him of his mother, her fire and her ability to handle John. “The dahlias, for sure.” He gave a small smile before he turned to leave. “Have a good night, Cas.”

Dean thought a lot about Castiel when his mind was errant. When he walked by a plant shop, he’d duck in a grab something small. His sunroom, the walls mostly filled with windows, was starting to look like a greenhouse. He’d never admit it, especially not to Castiel, but he enjoyed the plants and flowers. They soothed him, reminding him of Cas. They’d never smell like the fae, but it was close.

They’d make small talk when they bumped into each other, they even shared phone numbers once they realized they shared a love for a certain genre of novels. Probably once a day, Dean and Cas would have a small discussion on a book they’d both read or a theory one of them had on the plot. It was nice, knowing someone in a new place.

Dean made his way into the garden, stopping short when he noticed something odd. A plant sat in a new pot in the center of the garden, a note attached delicately to the plant’s stem. A red dahlia sat nestled in the pot, fresh potting soil still damp with a recent watering.

Dean,

You love my garden almost as much as I do. I thought it was about time you got a piece of it to take home.

-Castiel

He ran his fingers over the petals and leaves, almost feeling the life run through it. Dean sat next to the pot, sharing the sunshine with his present. It didn’t last long, having to head home to prepare for game night with Sam.

When the red dahlia was nestled nice and safe in the center of the sunroom, Dean stood bad, eyeing his arrangement. Anyone who stepping into the room could see the centerpiece of the room as clear as day.

Dean woke up to his phone buzzing, groaning at whoever wouldn’t leave him alone. He saw several missed calls and texts all from Cas. Before he could reply to the texts, his phone began to ring again.

“Hello?” His voice was thick with sleep.

Wind whipped past the phone speaker. “Where are you?”

Dean squinted, confused. There was an emotion in Cas’ voice, something Dean hadn’t heard there before. “I’m in bed. What’s wrong?”

“I’m on my way.” The line went dead, leaving Dean even more lost.

It was still pretty early in the morning, barely past midnight. Dean made his way to the dresser, throwing some pants on. God forbid Cas sees him naked. Well, unless he wanted to see Dean naked. He wouldn’t mind.

The knock on the door was loud, waking Dean a little bit more. Good thing Dean had found a small house or else Cas would be waking his neighbors by now. He shuffled to the door, opening it with a yawn.

“Did you tell someone where the garden was?” Castiel’s voice was raw, insistent like he needed answers and he needed them now.

Dean’s breath caught in his throat seeing the other fae’s appearance. His hair was wild, clothes and flesh smudged with something dark and smelling like fire. One of his wings had a bend that looked like it hurt. “What the fuck?”

Real eloquent, Dean.

Castiel grew angry, fists balling. “Have you told anyone where my garden was? Did you do it?!”

“Cas, what’s going on?” Dean reached his hand toward the injured wing, pulling a hiss of pain from Cas when his fingers lightly brush the beautiful appendage.

“You don’t know.” Tears fell from Cas’ eyes, the fae removing his glasses. “It’s gone. Someone burned it.”

Fear raced through Dean’s veins. The garden? Who could do such a thing? “Cas,” His voice broke, reaching to pull Cas into a hug and holding him tight against his body when Castiel didn’t protest. He relished in the touch of Castiel for just a moment, he had more pressing matters to attend to. “Are you okay? Let me get you some water. You’re hurt.”

When Dean went to pull away, Castiel whined, pulling Dean closer. He held the taller man to him, needing some comfort. His entire garden, gone up in flame and smoke. Their garden. How could he think Dean had anything to do with this?

Dean’s hands were soft on Cas’ skin, softly tracing patterns until the garden fae had calmed slightly. “I’ll get you some water and then we’ll take a look at that wing. How’s that sound?” His voice was soft, not wanting to put any more stress on his companion than needed.

When Cas was settled onto the couch and enough water gone to make Dean happy, his shirt was removed. He noticed Dean staring for a few moments too long, but he couldn’t bring himself to make a joke or flirtation.

“Cas, this might hurt.” Dean murmured, hands fiddling in his lap. With Cas’ nod, he scooted closer, placing a hand on Castiel’s wing. He felt the blood still flowing through the broken bit of the wing, knew it could be fixed. Trying to work as quickly and as gentle as he could, Dean straightened the wing, causing Cas to cry out.

“I know, Cas. I’m trying to be gentle.” Dean’s voice was soft. He hated hurting this beautiful man. “When I’m done, I’ll show you my sunroom.”

Dean’s hands caressed his blood and fire magics into the veins of Cas’ wing, fixing and mending the broken pieces. He willed the blood to heal and the flame to sooth. Dean sat back once he did what he could, eyes on his work. The wing was mended, a small knot at the spot the break had occurred but wasn’t noticeable unless you were looking for it. Castiel’s shoulders slumped in relief.

He took in the sight of the wings and back of Castiel, skin pale like the moon but wings as dark as midnight. He wanted to touch them, wanted to touch Cas some more but he restrained himself. “C’mon, there’s something I want you to see.” Dean was nervous, not even Sam had seen his room. Then again, Sam wasn’t connected to nature like Cas was.

The reaction was entirely worth everything Dean had done in the last months, being able to see the light in Castiel’s eyes made Dean’s heart flutter.

Castiel made his way into the room, hands trailing lightly over the flora that filled the room. The moonlight was bright tonight, streaming through the windows. He stopped in front of the dahlia he’d given Dean, hesitating before he sat next to it, caressing her. His last remaining vestige from the garden they shared.

Dean smiled, leaning against the doorframe, just watching Castiel. It was nice, having someone around. He knew the other man was mourning the garden, the plants his magic had connected to and bonded with. Having something like that ripped from you could leave a fae tender, inside and out.

“I’ll leave it to you, Cas. I’ll be right next door, okay?” He didn’t try to invade the room, something he’d inadvertently made for Cas. He knew Cas needed time and space to miss his plant family.

Cas turned his head, watery eyes on Dean. The look on his face was heartbreaking. “Thank you, Dean.” His voice was small, sad.

Dean laid in bed, sensing the blood pumping in the room next door, slow and warm. He could listen to it all night but before he knew it, he was lulled to sleep by the gentle _thump-thump_ of Castiel’s heart.


End file.
